


Faith Ain't No Privilege

by MrSpider945



Series: Six- Spy Au [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, characters getting shot, it's nothing major but better safe than sorry, nothing detailed it's just mentions but still, wounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpider945/pseuds/MrSpider945
Summary: Being a spy, especially when you were trying to take down your ex, was dangerous business. That seemed to extend to those around you, apparently.





	Faith Ain't No Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Title Inspiration: Next To Me by Imagine Dragons
> 
> okay so this is all pure self indulgence for my friend's six spy au, apparently this is canon which is making me go !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but yee enjoy!!
> 
> trigger warnings: mentions of a character being shot, sexual abuse and pedophilia. nothing is described, they're really only mentions, but i thought it best to still add it

For Anne and Kath to come home late was not uncommon in the slightest. A rarer, but still common enough occurrence that Anne could remember the last time it happened, was for Lizzie to still be up when they got home. Awake or not, and admittedly a little out of paranoia that something had happened to the girl, she made it a point to check in on her when they got home. Lizzie had a tendency to hurt herself, she knew better than to leave her to her own devices for long.

 

And also the fact that Henry and his men would make a target of her extremely quickly. That was definitely a contributing factor to her paranoia.

 

Which was why when, one night where they came home late once more, she opened the door to Lizzie’s room only to find it empty, her mind immediately went to the worst possible situation- worries that were only heightened when she noticed a note on top of the pillow- one that was definitely not in Lizzie’s handwriting, she also realized.

 

“Annie?” Anne glanced back behind her to look at Kath, who was standing in the hallway watching her awkwardly. “Is Lizzie alright?” She didn’t answer, instead turning back to the room and walking to the bed to grab the note, feeling her hands shake more as she got closer. She was vaguely aware of Kitty following her in, but didn’t pay her much attention.

 

As she got closer, she noticed the note wasn’t written on a regular piece of paper, but instead on the back of a photograph. She reached out to grab it, and she noticed Kath looking over her shoulder to read the note. _Thanks for the hint_ , it said, which answered nothing. “What hint?” Kath asked, holding onto her arm lightly. Anne just shrugged in response, focused on the note. When she flipped it around to see the actual photograph, though, she nearly screamed.

 

It was the photo of Lizzie she typically carried with her, the one she’d lost just a few days ago. She’d assumed, or rather hoped, that she’d simply dropped it on the sidewalk and it had been swept away, but it seemed she hadn’t had no such luck. She felt Kitty cling onto her arm when she flipped the photo around. “They took her?” She murmured quietly.

 

Anne waited for a moment, then gripped onto the edge of the paper and shoved it in her pocket. “Yeah.” She growled. “And they’re gonna pay for it.

 

* * *

 

When she’d first moved in, Kath had been confused as to why Anne insisted on having so many security cameras, along with the alarms and, sometimes, even guards she’d spotted surrounding the house. After joining Six, those things that had previously been confusing became understandable and even reassuring- that in case anything happened, they had put measures in place to minimize the damage.

 

And now, said case had happened, with Lizzie being kidnapped. The cameras allowed them to figure out the guy’s license plate, which let them track him down, and that sent them down a long streak of tracking people down until finally, they cracked where Lizzie was being kept, within just a couple of days.

 

Problem was, during the last of these missions, Anne had gotten shot, meaning she wouldn’t be able to go on the actual rescue mission. Kath felt anxious about that- relaxed as she usually acted, Lizzie must be feeling terrified after this entire ordeal, and having a friendly, or at least familiar face there would help, even if only a little bit.

 

It was then that an idea began forming. It was a long shot, for sure, but not trying would make her feel awful about it, so she decided to shoot it. Thus, the night before the mission, she made her way to Aragon’s office.

 

The two rarely interacted- Aragon was very often on the field and Katherine had never even stepped foot on it, not to mention they were always busy with their separate projects, leaving them with very little time to actually talk. Still, she supposed there was a first time for everything.

 

“Catherine?” She asked as she quietly knocked on the doorway, seeing as the door was open. She waited for her to look up, then continued. “May I come in?” She got nothing apart from a nod in response, so she walked in and quietly closed the door behind her.

 

“I want to talk about tomorrow’s mis-”  
  
“Do you want to come?”

 

Kath stared at her in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“Anne isn’t in good enough condition to go, nowhere near it.” Catherine began calmly. “You’d stay in the car with Grace, but I think Elizabeth would benefit from seeing a familiar face.” She stopped, staring at a photograph on her desk. Kath followed her gaze- it was of a teenage girl, she’d say around fifteen or sixteen. She looked an awful lot like Catherine, which caused her to assume that was Mary, her daughter.

 

“Either way,” Catherine spoke up, causing Kath to snap out of it, “you’re not forced to come. It’s an option, but I unders-”  
  
“No no, I was actually here to ask you if I could come.” She explained, a bit of a nervous giggle at the end of the phrase.

 

Kath could’ve _sworn_ she’d noticed a ghost of a smile flicker on Catherine’s face, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. “Then it’s settled. I’ll warn Grace. You’re dismissed.”

 

Kath turned around to leave, then stopped as Catherine spoke up again. “Oh, Katherine?” She turned around to face her boss. “Tell Anne she can go home early. You go too, I’d rather make sure she doesn’t get herself hurt again. And don’t expect this to become the norm.”

 

Kath nodded, then turned back around and leaving, a small smile on her face and a slight skip to her step.

 

* * *

 

Being stuck in the car, Kath soon realized, was just as anxiety inducing, if not more, then being stuck in their head quarters. Grace tried to keep the mood light with calm conversation at first from the driver’s seat, which she’d appreciated, but both had silently agreed that it wasn’t working, so now they waited in silence.

 

She glanced upwards for what felt like the upteenth time, but for the first time she actually noticed something worth seeing- Anna leaving the building, her arm wrapped around-

 

 _Lizzie_. She was a mess, her hair thrown everywhere. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and- Was that a cut on her cheek? “Good thing Anne isn’t here…” She mumbled to herself, sitting up a bit straighter as Anna pulled the girl along towards the car.

 

She turned to watch as Anna opened the door to the back seat, where Kath was. “Here, come in sweetheart.” Her voice was a lot softer than usual, similar to the one she used when helping Kath treat hurt agents in the medical bay.

 

“Thank you, miss.” Lizzie’s voice was heard from outside, but she froze as she began climbing onto the car. “ _Kitty?_ ” Kath smiled sheepishly as she heard her call her name.

 

“Hi Lizzie. Let’s just, get back and then we’ll explain everything, yeah?” Kath watched as Lizzie stared at her for roughly thirty seconds, then sighed and nodded.

 

“Fine. But this better be quick.”

 

Before she could answer, Anna spoke up. “I can’t promise that. I’m gonna go back in and make sure Catherine, Vicki and Courtney are alright. Will you three be okay on your own?”

 

“Don’t worry, Cleves, we’re gonna be fine.” Grace replied from the driver’s seat, turning around to face her with a slight smirk. “Go kick ass.”

 

“And don’t get hurt.” Kath added, to which Anna nodded.

 

“I’ll be fine. We’ll see about the others though.” She mumbled quietly, then sighed, closing the door quietly and running back inside.

 

Grace’s attention turned to Lizzie. “Hey Eliz-”

 

“Don’t.” Lizzie warned, cutting her off. “Lizzie or Liz. Only people allowed to call me by my full name are my mum and my teachers.” Kath smiled a little- despite everything, Lizzie still had the familiar snark to her. Still, her voice was much quieter, and gentler as well. She could tell something had happened.

 

“Right.” Grace replied with a nod and an amused smile. “Well then, it’s nice to meet you, Liz. Name’s Grace.” Lizzie nodded in response, keeping herself closer to Kath, who wrapped an arm around her.

 

“Nice to meet you too.” She replied eventually, and the three fell into somewhat tense silence. Meanwhile, Kath’s thoughts wandered back to Anne, and how she’d be fairing back at the HQ. _Not well_ , she assumed, but she didn’t voice it out loud. No use in stressing everyone out even more.

 

* * *

 

Back in their head quarters, Catherine made her way to where Anne had been sitting all night. She made sure to knock on the door, not wanting to startle her, then came in. “How’re you holding up?”

Anne shrugged, giving her a bitter laugh. “How’s it look?” she replied, glaring at her injured shoulder before sighing. “Sorry, I’m just worried about Lizzie and Kitty.” She added soon after, something that made Catherine stop. Anne rarely apologized for her snarky remarks. _She must be really bad_ , she guessed to herself, sitting down beside her.

 

“I’d be worried too. If something happened to Mae…” She trailed off, shaking her head as if physically trying to shake the thought off. She couldn’t bring herself to do it, to even consider the possibility.

 

“You love her a lot, don’t you?” Her train of thought was interrupted by Anne’s comment. “You get this look on your face when you talk about her, it’s like you just soften, even if just for a bit.” Parr stared at her as she spoke, a small smile spreading across her face.

 

“I could say the same about you, Anne.” She replied, her smile turning into a smirk at Anne’s surprise. “You turn into a completely different person when you talk about her. More relaxed, more calm.” She offered her a gentle smile. “More, open, I suppose you could say.”

 

Anne smiled, but before she could reply there was a knock on the door. Aragon was standing there, in her usual straight posture,

but there was a slight slump to it, a tiredness to the way she carried herself that didn’t go unnoticed to Parr. And when she spoke, her voice was unusually soft, which would be odd if the circumstances weren’t taken into consideration.

 

“Anne, your daughter’s in the medical bay.” Before Anne could panic, she continued. “She’ll be fine, don’t you worry. Just a cut. But we thought it best to make sure it wasn’t infected.” Catherine watched as Anne’s body relaxed ever so slightly. “If you plan on seeing her, I trust you don’t need me to show you the way.”

 

Anne chuckled, standing up and walking to the door. She stopped besides Aragon, looking back at them oddly calmly considering the situation. “Thanks, Catherine.” She murmured, and neither of the two could quite realize which of them it was for. Wouldn’t matter either way, as Anne was well on her way before they could reply to her.

 

* * *

 

Anne’s confident demeanor quickly diminished as she made her way towards the medical bay, hands on her pockets as she slipped her way in between coworkers. As she got near it, she saw both Cleves and Kath leaving the area, and quickly sprinted towards them. “How is-”

 

“She’s alright.” Kath guaranteed as she squeezed her hand. “A little shaken up, which is understandable, and a few cuts here and there. But otherwise she’s okay. She’ll be alright.” She promised, but Anne could tell there was something else in her mind.

 

“We haven’t told her about… What this whole thing is.” Cleves took over, making Anne shift her gaze to look up as she gestured towards their surroundings. “Figured you’d rather do it yourself.” Anne nodded stiffly, taking a deep breath.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured, and for once there was no humour in her voice. She watched as the pair gave their goodbyes, then headed down the hall, before turning back to face the door. She took a quick, deep breath, then reached forward and opened it.

 

Spotting Lizzie in the mostly white and blue space of the medical bay wasn’t hard. Looking at her, though? The girl was curled up in one of the beds, trembling like a leaf. She looked so _small_ , and it broke Anne’s heart to see her like that.

 

She tried to walk over to her quietly, but the echo of her footsteps was enough to startle the girl, and she stopped as Lizzie sat up, immediately looking over to the source of the noise.

 

Actually seeing Lizzie’s face was what nearly made her break. It wasn’t the cut, no- she’d seen her daughter with injuries of that kind fairly often thanks to her restlessness. It was her eyes. They were red and puffy, and it was clear to Anne that she’d been crying.

 

“Oh, Liz…” She murmured, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Near immediately, Lizzie clung onto her, a hug Anne quickly reciprocated as she gently pulled the girl onto her lap. Lizzie was quick to bury her face on her shoulder, and soon enough she felt tears wet her suit. “Hey, hey, I’m here.” She soothed softly, rocking the girl gently back and forth as she hummed a quiet melody- a French lullaby she’d learned during her time studying there.

 

The two stayed there for a while, Anne wasn’t sure how much, just her and Lizzie in the medical bay as she tried to soothe her daughter as best as she could. She held her close, but not tightly, giving her ample of space to pull away if she needed to.

 

Eventually, Lizzie sniffled, then pulled away ever so slightly to instead rest her head on Anne’s shoulder. “Mama…” She mumbled, pressing herself as close as possible.

 

Anne leaned forward to kiss her forehead, still keeping her close. “I’m here, mon princesse. I’m right here.” She promised softly, lightly squeezing her shoulder to reinforce the message. “I’m right here.” She repeated, brushing some stray hair back to no avail.

 

Lizzie seemed like she was considering telling her something, but Anne didn’t press her, simply waiting while holding her close.

 

“There was this man.” Anne perked up slightly as Lizzie started talking, voice barely a whisper. “He touched me. Never… did _that_ , though.” She choked up on the last word, and Anne immediately shushed her, burying the anger burning in her chest down for later. Lizzie came first.

 

For now, she just pulled the girl closer, and Lizzie let herself be held, and silence fell on them again, even if just for a moment.

 

“Mum?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What is this place?” Lizzie shifted to look at Anne, sniffling quietly as she wiped away tears. “What is this whole mess?”

 

Anne sighed, staring at the floor for a moment before looking up to face her. “I never wanted you to find out this way.” She began, voice oddly calm. “I’ve told you about your father, and how he wasn’t a good person. He’s… got a mafia, I suppose you could call it, but honestly it’s more of a network. ‘Bad person’ is honestly an understatement for him, he’s done a lot of bad stuff to get to where he is.”

 

“And, we’re Six. We’re an spy organization made by the government to take his mafia and any connections down. Aragon, you’ve met her, right?” Lizzie nodded, and Anne continued. “She’s the boss of this entire thing. She seems scary, but she cares a lot. Henry and her dated before this whole mess.”  
  
Anne chuckled lightly as Lizzie blinked in surprise. “Yeah, _really_.” She turned serious again. “Had a daughter and everything. She’s a couple years older than you. Really, I think she just wants to make sure her daughter stays safe and get revenge. Can’t blame her, that’s all I want too.” She sighed, kissing Lizzie’s forehead. “But I guess I kinda failed at that first bit, huh?”

 

“Is that why there’s so much security at home?” Anne nodded, and suddenly she felt Lizzie shift, leaning slightly up to kiss her forehead. “With all the measures you took, I’m honestly surprised they managed to do it. You did all you could. One mistake won’t mess everything up, remember.” Anne chuckled softly at Lizzie’s small, proud smirk while hearing her repeat what Anne herself had told her thousands of times.

 

“You’re very wise, sweetheart. I’m proud to be your mum.” She kissed the girl’s forehead, stopping for a moment. “Anything else you wanna ask about?”

 

“The other women that went to get me, why are they in this? And yes, that includes Kitty.”

 

“Well, Cleves is another one of his exes.” Lizzie raised an eyebrow, and Anne smirked a little. “He had six of them, and that’s only counting official relationships.” She nearly laughed as Lizzie’s eyes widened, but kept her composure. “She’s said before that she mostly wants to move on, but, and I quote,” she put on a terrible german accent, “‘I can’t just stand by while the asshole gets his way’. Kitty’s got the same motivation.”

 

“Wait wait wait, go back.” Lizzie interrupted, frowning. “Isn’t Kitty, like, nineteen? And isn’t Henry a fucking middle aged man?”

 

Anne hesitated, eventually sighing. “I’m not sure what the nature of their relationship is either, sweetheart. She never told me, and I didn’t want to press her. Even if she had, it’s not my place to tell you.” She explained, watching as Lizzie thought over these words, then nodded.

 

“And the other three, Grace, Courtney, and Vicki?”

 

“Extra agents. They’re the cream of the top, the ones we go to for the most important missions.” She noticed Lizzie raise an eyebrow, and nodded, waiting for her to speak.

 

“Why didn’t you come?”

 

Anne froze, hesitant to answer. “To figure out where you were, we had to track down quite a few people.” She explained, eyes trained on the floor. “I got reckless on the mission right before this one and, got hurt. Aragon didn’t let me go.” She paused for a moment, hesitant on adding more information. “Normally Kitty doesn’t go on the field, but Aragon figured it would be easier for you if there was a familiar face there.”

 

“Ah, so Aragon’s your classic ‘acts tough but is secretly soft’ kinda person?” Anne laughed as Lizzie’s comment, nodding.

 

“If she likes you, yeah. She has a soft spot for kids, I guess.” The two fell back into silence for a little, before Anne kissed the top of Lizzie’s head.

 

“Get some sleep, yeah? I’ll get you back home tomorrow. You’ve had a long day.” Lizzie nodded, and Anne stood up, still holding her, before setting her back on the bed. She watched as Lizzie curled the blanket up around her tightly, much like a cat, and chuckled softly before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

 

She sat back down on the edge of the bed, lightly carding her fingers through the girl’s hair as she quietly sung the same old french lullaby she’d been using with her her whole life. She watched as the girl’s breathing evened out, and lightly set her hand back on her lap, watching her for a moment.

 

She was disturbed by the door opening, quickly looking up to see Grace. “Your kid’s pretty tough, I’ll tell you that, Anne.” Grace began with a small smile, walking over. “Gets it from you.” Anne smiled at the (albeit indirect) compliment, but it quickly faded as Grace continued. “Aragon wants to talk to you. I’d hurry if I were you, she seemed a little antsy.”

 

Anne nodded, shooting one last look at Lizzie before standing up. “Thanks Grace. I’ll see you tomorrow, or something like that?”

 

“See you tomorrow, Anne.”

 

Anne shot her a quick smile and a goodbye, before leaving the medical bay and heading towards Aragon’s office.

 

* * *

 

Catherine sat at her desk, writing a report on the latest mission, when someone knocked on her door. She had a good guess as to who it was, so she set her pen down and looked up as to give them her full attention. “Come in.”

 

As expected, Anne Boleyn came in, and Catherine nodded as a greeting. “Sit down, this might take a while.” She raised an eyebrow when Boleyn chuckled, although she did follow her instructions.

 

“All business, as always, huh Aragon?” Catherine’s eyes narrowed, and for once Boleyn didn’t press any further, although taking into account the circumstances, she supposed that was to be expected. “Alright, fair enough. What did you want?”

 

“After, what happened to you and your daughter, I’ve been thinking.” Catherine began, keeping an eye on Boleyn to make sure she was paying attention. “What happened here was mostly a case of Elizabeth being on her own, correct?” Boleyn nodded, and Catherine continued.

 

“I believe it might be best if the six of us, and our children,” she paused, shifting her gaze towards the photo of Mary she kept in her desk for a moment, before shifting it back to Boleyn, “Moved into a joint house.”

 

Boleyn frowned at those words. “Aragon, I fail to understand how that would help us avoid further incidents like these. Wouldn’t that simply make it easier for Henry or his men to find us? And furthermore, you do realize that it takes quite a bit of negotiating and such to coexist in the same house. I’m just saying, with all due respect, this might not be the best idea.”

 

Catherine bit back a sigh- she’d expected this type of complaint. “I understand where you’re coming from, Boleyn. But a joint residence makes it easier for our organization to apply security measures, besides the ones the six of us might want to add ourselves.” She paused, hesitating on whether or not she should add this next part.

 

“And, I’d feel much more relaxed if I could keep a closer eye on all of you, and it’d also make contacting each other easier outside of a work setting.” She studied Boleyn as she thought over those words, but was surprised when she smirked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“So you _do_ care about us!” Catherine glared at her, biting back a small smile of her own. _She’s not wrong,_ she thought, _but there’s no need to give her that satisfaction_.

 

“Don’t push your luck, Boleyn. I’m still your boss.” She warned, although her tone was slightly softer than in previous occasions. “And to clarify, this is just a suggestion. I haven’t talked to the others about this just yet. So just, think it over, and keep your mind open to the possibility, yes?”

 

Boleyn nodded, and Catherine mimicked her. “Alright, is there anything you’d like to discuss?” She waited as Boleyn seemed to hesitate, before speaking.

 

“How did Kit- I mean, Katherine handle being on the field?” She asked, a uncommon nervousness to her tone as her fingers tapped on the desk restlessly. Catherine reached out, setting a hand on top of hers to stop her, before giving it a light squeeze and then pulling her hand back.

 

“She did fine. She stayed in the car throughout the mission, but as I’ve told you, I thought Elizabeth might like to have a familiar face there, and you were in no shape to be there so, that left her.” Boleyn nodded, pausing for a moment before speaking again.

 

“One more thing, and please be honest with me here, Catherine.” Catherine blinked at Boleyn’s sudden switch to her first name, leaning forward slightly. “Do you think Henry will be going after our children now?”

 

Catherine froze at that, hesitating as she thought over those words. “I can’t be sure, Anne.” She finally admitted, taking a quick breath. “You know how unpredictable he can be. But, I wouldn’t be surprised if he were to do so.” She sighed. “That’s another reason I’d rather we all stuck together. Keeping an eye on them would be easier like that.”

 

She noticed Boleyn looking away, tensing ever so slightly, and she reached out to take her hand. “If you’d like to stay here with Elizabeth, I understand.”

 

Boleyn nodded, slipping her hand out of Catherine’s hold. “Thank you, Catherine, I’ll- I’ll take you up on that offer.” She stood up, turning to leave. “And, I’ll think about it. The shared house thing, I mean.”

 

Catherine nodded, watching as Boleyn left, then sighed to herself as she shifted her gaze to the photo on her desk. She stared at it for a while, she wasn’t sure how long, before reaching into her pocket for her personal phone, calling Mary.

 

As the phone rang, she looked at the clock. It was well past midnight, nearly 1 AM, so she doubted Mary would be up, but it wa-

 

“Hello?” Well, never mind that.

 

“Hello mi princesita.” She smiled a little to herself at the nickname, and also at hearing her daughter’s voice. “You’re up awfully late, is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Her voice sounded tired, and Catherine frowned at that. “I just couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go and catch up on some assignments. They’re not due in a while, but still. Why’d you call?”

 

Catherine hesitated at that, unsure of how to answer. “Just… something happened at work, and I decided to check on you.” She paused. “And also I missed you.” She added, slightly more quiet.

 

“Missed you too, mum.” She heard a yawn over the phone. “Are you coming home soon?”

 

“I’m not sure about soon, but tonight, yeah. Hopefully in…” She glanced at the paperwork she’d been working on, then at the clock, and then paused to consider her options. “Actually, I’m gonna start packing up now. I’ll be there in, thirty minutes or so.

 

“Sounds go-” She was cut off by a yawn. “Sounds good. So, see you then?”

 

“See you then, mi princesita. Te amo.”

 

“También te amo, mamá.” The two stayed in silence for a moment, and then there was a click, indicating the end of the call. Catherine sighed. She’d have to work twice as fast tomorrow if she wanted to finish everything on time, but she hadn’t seen Mary in nearly two days now. Common as it was, it didn’t make it any easier. Still, Catherine had to wonder if it was the right decision

 

Silently, she began packing her stuff up, listening as she heard other agents say their goodbyes. Once she was ready to go, she spared one more glance towards the photo, before heading out.

 

On her way out, however, she passed the medical bay. She stopped at the entrance, then quietly opened the door and peeked in. She was met with Anne, asleep on a chair next to one of the beds, the one where Elizabeth was laying, also sleeping. Catherine watched the scene for a moment, then smiled softly to herself and closed the door just as quietly as she had opened it, continuing to make her way out.

  
_Yes_ , she thought as she left the building, _I made the right decision_.


End file.
